mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe
''Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe ''is a crossover fighting video game between NetherRealm's Mortal Kombat and Marvel. Developed and Published by NetherRealm Studios and Marvel Comics with Warner Bros. Games, Midway Games, EA Games and Dimps. Released for Basic PC, PlayStation 5, Xbox Two, Nintendo NX and Samsung Zeo. Gameplay The main thing about new, this game have a weapons system allowed players use weapons. Same to get Gear System from Injustice 2 uses RPG-likes mechanics to reward players with loot after every match. Though Factions can be appear in multiplayer, as Realms is a new multiplayer career to used. Features Plot In the Mortal Kombat universe, taking place between MKIV/Gold and MKV/Platinum, Raiden and the Forces of Light have defeated Shao Kahn and banished him to a nearby portal, with the uneasy assistance of Quan Chi. Meanwhile in the Marvel universe, the Avengers have defeated Thanos and ended his coming reign. Thor bashes the alien warlord into a black hole in outer space. Of course, neither one of these occurances have killed Shao Kahn nor Thanos and they both get fused together into a monsterous entity named Thanos Kahn who causes a world merge crisis, pitting MK kharacters and Marvel characters against eachother in a inter-dimensional showdown. At the last Kombat Rage become more and more power to "Mega Wrath", setting the strong rage and become invisible and strentgh to meet end off this rage. Kombatants Playable Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Liu Kang * Baraka * Kurtis Stryker * Mileena * Sindel * Kabal * Sektor * Kano * Jax Briggs * Reptile * Raiden * Smoke * Nightwolf * Kitana * Kung Lao * Kenshi * Johnny Cage * Shang Tsung * Ermac * Goro * Sonya Blade * Cyrax * Jade * Sheeva * Noob Saibot * Reiko * Quan Chi * Shao Kahn (Boss) Marvel Universe * Ghost Rider * Iceman * Iron Fist * Wolverine * Punisher * Elektra * Storm * Deadpool * Iron Man * Cyclops * Luke Cage * Venom * Thor * Human Torch * Cyclops * Psylocke * Captain America * Daredevil * Spider-Man * Doctor Strange * Magneto * The Hulk * Black Widow * Green Goblin * Moon Knight * She-Hulk * Nightcrawler * Doctor Doom * Blackheart * Thanos (Boss) Final Boss * Thanos Kahn (Mixed) Rivals Scorpion vs. Ghost Rider Sub-Zero vs. Iceman Liu Kang vs. Iron Fist Baraka vs. Wolverine Kurtis Stryker vs. Punisher Mileena vs. Elektra Sindel vs. Storm Kabal vs. Deadpool Sektor vs. Iron Man Kano vs. Cyclops Jax Briggs vs. Luke Cage Reptile vs. Venom Raiden vs. Thor: Both are thunder gods. Smoke vs. Human Torch Nightwolf vs. Hawkeye Kitana vs. Psylocke Kung Lao vs. Captain America Kenshi vs. Daredevil Johnny Cage vs. Spider-Man Shang Tsung vs. Doctor Strange Ermac vs. Magneto Goro vs. The Hulk Sonya Blade vs. Black Widow Cyrax vs. Green Goblin Jade vs. Moon Knight Shao Kahn vs. Thanos Factions Realms Zones Starter * TBA Trivia * This a new games of Marvel, when world was a new merged of Kombat to be crossover fighting game, created by sprite-genius. Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe Category:Sprite-genius